


心悦诚服

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gang Rape, Male Pregnancy, Other, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Abuse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 金主约稿，男精x蜥蜴人。内含轮奸、肉体改造、产乳、怀孕、产卵等情节。
Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573813
Kudos: 19





	心悦诚服

看到精灵现在的模样很难让人想到不久之前他还是一名正常的男性。他在这样炎热的天气还用厚重的斗篷把自己裹得严严实实，实在是让人不得不起疑。不过他这么做是当然的，毕竟现在他因为奇特的胸围和上面两对沉重硕大的金环，是在找不到适合穿的衣物。在南萨纳兰前行的这段路程里他起码手淫了五发，旺盛的性欲使得他不得不停下来安抚自己，这大大妨碍了赶路的效率。很多时候他根本没空找一个适合安静自慰的地方，甚至在人声嘈杂的酒馆里就这么偷偷在桌子底下撸动自己的阴茎，在这种地方自慰给他带来了莫名的快感。

他的目的地是蜥蜴人聚集的巢穴。一般人对这个地方是避之不及的，本来精灵也是，不是那场意外，他可能这辈子都不会离开格里达尼亚。精灵遭到绑架，成为了人贩子的商品，然而在经过南萨纳兰时，押送他们的队伍被蜥蜴人攻击，精灵就落到了他们手里。虽然对于这些蛮族，精灵一向和大多数人那样感到厌恶和恐惧，不过为了活命，他还是恳求蜥蜴人能够放他回家。

“明明一副看不起我们的样子，还要硬着头皮在这摇尾乞怜，实在是太滑稽了。”蜥蜴人们显然也对人类抱有敌视情绪，但是偶尔看到这样放弃尊严哀求他们的人类，也确实有些意思。他们当然不打算放过高高在上的人类，但是要饶他一命也不是不行。“放过你也可以，不过你得做点什么相应的劳动来交换一下。”

这对于精灵来说实在是很困难，因为他并不是体力劳动者，肩不能扛手不能提的，更别提打猎之类的技能了。由此而来适合他的工作就只剩下了一个。

“力气没有，叫的倒挺烦。”蜥蜴人拿了一块脏的看不出原本颜色的破布塞在惨叫的精灵嘴里。这并不能怪他，蜥蜴人的阴茎太过粗大，已经超出了一般人类的承受范围。出人意料的是，精灵还挺受欢迎的，因为他的身体紧实又温顺，没有比这更适合当妓女的了。

精灵止不住的抽搐着，紊乱的呼吸让他险些因为窒息昏死过去。蜥蜴人完全只把他当做发泄性欲的娼妓对待，甚至可能因为他人类的身份，在蜥蜴人眼里连娼妓都不如，只是最低等的物品。蜥蜴人粗大的阴茎上覆盖了一层坚硬的鳞片，每一次抽插，这些鳞片就和精灵的穴肉绞在一起，在一通粗暴的捣弄后，里面早就已经血肉模糊。

精灵试图逃跑过，但是在蜥蜴人聚集的巢穴中，这是根本不可能做到的事情。为了让他老实点，同时也是为了让自己使用起来更加舒适，蜥蜴人决定对精灵作出一些惩戒。

一些气味难闻的药水被淋在精灵身上，那股味道很像是这个巢穴里，那些蛮族聚集时特有的气味，这让他不禁作呕。精灵感觉自己就像被一只野狗撒尿作了标记一样，不过他很快就发现这些药液并不仅仅是折磨一下他的嗅觉那么简单。精灵绝望的发现自己的胸部不正常的膨胀起来，胸前的酸胀感和沉重的坠感让他很不习惯。不伦他怎样挣扎哭叫都没办法抑制身体的变化，最多只是达到让胸前两坨畸形的乳肉摆动几下，取悦那些蜥蜴人罢了。

“好了，看着你努力的份上给你点好东西。”蜥蜴人拿出一对巨大的金环，看起来像是他们种族特有的饰物。他们把精灵按住，然后将明显尺寸不合的金环穿戴在精灵的乳头上。即便是被药物强行肥大化的乳头，要支撑这对金环也还是太勉强了。精灵已经因为疼痛几乎昏死过去，他感觉乳头被重力拉扯着，要是没有那些蜥蜴人控制他的身体，他肯定会因为胸部的重量整个趴倒在沙地中。

“戴上这玩意你就不会乱跑了，一般只有质量好的妓女我们才给戴这个，你可要好好干。”蜥蜴人粗糙的爪子摁住了精灵的脑袋，他只能从嗓子眼里挤出几声啜泣。

精灵平日里被安置在某个固定的角落，想要放松一下的人都可以来使用他。现在他已经不会因为后穴撕裂疼的抽搐了，因为他的穴口以及被彻底扩张到可以顺利接纳蜥蜴人的阴茎，不会再因为性交感到疼痛。因为胸部的重量，除了蜥蜴人把他抱起来操的时候，其余时间他只能把胸部放在地上，撅着屁股用四肢爬行。他渐渐的已经习惯作为一个肉便器在这里生活了，甚至鼻子变得能够辨认出雄性蜥蜴人发情的气味。每当他闻到这些发情的气味时，身体也会变得更加顺从。

精灵有时候也需要担负做游牧工作的那些蜥蜴人的性欲排解。刚开始他就这样拖着沉重的胸部，混在牲畜群里爬行，牧人只要在他身上抽一鞭子，精灵就会发出不堪入耳的淫叫。他屁股里分泌出的淫水也散发出浓浓的雌性气息，为了不让他妨碍家畜的活动，牧人逼迫他学会了顶着这对乳房走路。这并不是什么很困难的事情，只要像对待牲畜那样，用鞭子不断抽打那个骚贱的屁股，精灵就会被驱使着往前走。他每走一步，金环就拍打在他的胸前。因为被鞭子抽打产生的快感，他走过的那条路留下了一条长长的水痕。

就在精灵觉得自己恐怕这辈子都要作为这些蛮族的性奴隶生活下去时，蜥蜴人宣布他的劳役可以结束了，已经到了约定好放他离开的日子。

“我们和你们这些狡猾阴险的人类不同，是很讲信用的。”蜥蜴人对精灵说，“不过我们当初的约定只答应会放你走，其他可不关我们的事。你的身体就自己想办法吧。”

精灵终于可以回到家乡了，但是他这个模样已经过不了正常人的生活，凭这对胸部，也没有什么可以让他从事的工作。精灵唯一的出路就是去妓院出卖自己的肉体。

他奇特的身体很受欢迎，赚的并不少。就这么作为一名妓女生活下去或许会是个不错的选择，可是精灵还是选择了离开家乡，经历了一段格外艰辛的路途。

“是你？”放哨的蜥蜴人一眼就认出了精灵，虽然已经时隔数月，但他给大家的印象很深刻，“你又跑来这里做什么？”

“我……”精灵吞了吞口水，光是站在入口处就能闻到隐约的雄性蜥蜴人发情的气息，这让他的乳头已经勃起了，将斗篷撑起了一小块，同时胸前的布料还有两团濡湿的痕迹。他的屁股也情不自禁谄媚的翘了起来，那个恬不知耻的肉穴正卖力的吸吮，把臀部那片的布料都吸进去一点，那些布料紧紧的裹着屁股，而且打湿了一大滩。

“请让我继续为你们服务。”精灵喘着粗气，眼里溢满了对性交的渴望，“人类一个都不中用，就是鲁加族的鸡巴也不够……完全不行，只有尊贵的蜥蜴人大人的鸡巴才能……”精灵脱下了厚实的斗篷，露出了他那副因为发情一塌糊涂的身体，“我会当一个合格的妓女，请让我留在这里！”

蜥蜴人见了哈哈大笑起来，“我们都猜你会回来，不过没想到你表现那么好，刚才说的话很上道啊！不过我要纠正你一点，你还不配当妓女，最多就是个精液肉壶罢了。”

“只要能吃到蜥蜴人大人的鸡巴，要我当什么都可以。”精灵四肢着地跪趴在地上，讨好的冲对方摇起了屁股。

“真不错，那你也会为我们产下子嗣的对不对？”

“能为这根大鸡巴生孩子是我的荣幸，”精灵爬过去用脸颊蹭了蹭蜥蜴人黝黑的阴茎，“谢谢您的赏赐。”

精灵重新作为性欲处理道具回到了这里，只不过这次他还肩负着作为生殖工具的使命。而他本人变得比之前热情很多，不少人愿意来使用他的肉穴。

“嗯嗯~大鸡巴进来了！”精灵卖力的扭动腰肢，胸前的两坨乳肉以淫荡的姿态摆动着，带着那对沉重的金环一起晃荡。他的脸不再因为痛苦而扭曲，而是在情欲的极乐下变得淫贱，一边翻白眼一边快乐的伸出舌头，涕泪横流的面庞看起来丑陋不堪。“你的这个骚穴现在已经变不回去了吧？”蜥蜴人一边操弄精灵一边说，“现在就算没有鸡巴插进去也是保持着打开的样子，简直无时不刻吐着淫水。”

“那是因为在这里闻到气味就要发情了~”精灵收紧了穴肉，“好想被大鸡巴从早干到晚~”他的穴口早就已经是肿胀发亮的模样，那圈肥肿的穴肉紧咬住粗大阴茎的场景下流的让人难以直视。精灵的乳房也早就变得十分变态，由于一直被沉甸甸的金环拉扯着，他的乳头被严重的拉长，看起来像两截粗短的性器官。“之前让你顶着这对奶子走两步都困难，现在倒是力气大的不行，天天在那卖弄你的乳房，力气变大了嘛，贱货。”面对蜥蜴人的羞辱，精灵只觉得满心喜悦，“因为只要是为了鸡巴，我什么都会做的~”

精灵很热衷于看着自己的腹部被巨大的生殖器顶起来，他薄薄的肚皮可以精准的勾勒出鸡巴的形状，像这样隔着肚皮看着插在肉穴里的阴茎，能让他兴奋不已。每次被巨大的鸡巴把五脏六腑搅的一团乱时，精灵都会在性高潮中发狂的叫喊，通过把肚子里的阴茎想象成胎儿，令精灵获得了成倍的快感。每当这个时候，在他的后穴兴奋的喷射淫水时，他的呕吐物也因为被阴茎用力顶撞从嘴里喷出来。不过对于精灵来说，在高潮过程中呕吐就像射精一样令他爽快。

精灵很快就受孕了，这下他不是只有那对奶子肥大的过分，高高隆起的腹部达到了支撑乳房的作用。乳头和金环耷拉在孕肚上，为他的淫乱程度增色不少。肚子里塞满了蜥蜴蛋的精灵也没有停止提供性服务，倒不如说，因为怀孕，他体内雌激素的剧增让他更加渴望性交。在蜥蜴人的巢穴里，时常能看见精灵顶着一个大肚子冲鸡巴晃屁股乞求精液的景象。

“怀孕了还到处发情，你有没有好好照顾肚子里的蛋啊？”面对这个问题，精灵撑在地上的手腾出一只抚摸着腹部，“我当然有好好照顾大家，有时候感觉到肚子里的卵裹着黏液蠕动，在腹部滑来滑去，我就会忍不住想要找点什么东西插到屁股里……”

“用未出生的孩子自慰，你真是有够贱的！”精灵被猛烈的撞击，发出了陶醉的呻吟，“别这么说，我还是会好好照顾孩子们的，我会努力做个好母亲——嗯啊！”蜥蜴人用鸡巴狠狠往他肉穴深处捣了一下，然后用爪子揪起精灵的头发，“搞搞清楚，你不配当母亲，你不过是个恰好怀孕了的鸡巴肉套而已。”

“是！说了自大的话很抱歉……我身为鸡巴套子会好好照顾肚子里未来的大鸡巴的！”精灵的态度令蜥蜴人很满意，对方在他屁股里射了一发以后拔出了阴茎。然而精灵跪在地上止不住的颤抖起来，穴肉也开始剧烈的张合——他要生产了。

带着黏液的蜥蜴卵从精灵的屁股洞里被缓缓排出，那些蛋把他的肉穴撑到了最大，精灵的穴肉蠕动着把卵推出来。那个肉穴就像是贪恋精液的子宫口一样吐着黏液，继续排下一个卵。而精灵在产卵的过程中大脑空白的只剩下一张发情的母猪脸，排卵给他带来的快感十分新鲜刺激，又让他迅速上了瘾，还没结束生产，精灵就已经在渴望下一次怀孕是什么时候。

精灵产下的蜥蜴蛋都十分健康，面对这个撅着屁股沉浸在高潮余韵里的肉便器，蜥蜴人决定给予他一个最棒的奖励。

“喂，看看这个。”精灵挣扎着抬头，发现那是一块正在冒烟的烙铁，“这是我们蜥蜴人族永久奴隶的象征，作为你努力生产的奖励。”

精灵兴奋的抽搐了起来，他看着那块烙铁接近他的屁股，然后重重按了下去。空气里的焦糊味和精灵发情的快乐喊叫交织在一起，他的阴茎正以从未有过的兴奋姿态不断射精。“啊……”看着屁股上那个清晰的烙印，精灵颤抖着声音，“感谢您的赏赐，我会作为生产奴隶继续努力的……”

“说得好，下次表现好，再给你奶子上也奖励一个。”蜥蜴人毫不吝啬对精灵的夸奖。精灵无比的满足，对蜥蜴人作出了臣服的下跪姿势。


End file.
